1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording of data onto photographic film and, more particularly, to recording of data onto photographic film having a magnetics-on-film layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording cameras are known in which information such as exposure date, time of day, frame number, and the like can be optically recorded into photographic film as images are exposed in the camera so that the information is readable thereafter. The information is optically recorded by means of light producing elements in the camera, such as light emitting diodes, that expose a portion of the photographic film when a frame is exposed. While the information is useful, the information also detracts aesthetically from the produced image and the nature and amount of the information recorded is somewhat limited.
It also is known to provide photographic film with a layer of magnetic media onto which data can be recorded. The data is recorded and read using magnetic heads. Thus, the information noted above can be recorded and, in addition, information such as exposure settings, camera identification, detailed photographer identification data, and the like can be recorded. Recording information such as exposure settings is advantageous because photographic processing can be enhanced by reading the encoded data and, depending on the nature of the data, the encoded information can be retrieved and made available to the photographer when the processed film is returned, without marking or otherwise writing or obscuring a portion of the photographic image. Alternatively, some or all of the information can be selected for inclusion within the photographic image.
The recording of information onto the MOF layer by the camera represents a great convenience, but requires a specially-designed and equipped camera having magnetic recording heads. The camera therefore requires a power supply for the heads as well as recording control circuitry that can generate the signals necessary for encoding information. An inadequate power supply renders the recording heads useless. In addition, information related to the specific image being reproduced in the camera, such as the location of the photographic scene, is not readily entered and recorded. Even if a user could enter derailed image data for recording, entering the data likely would be a tedious and potentially time-consuming task that could interfere with the picture-taking process. The mechanism for entering picture data, such as a keypad, would add to camera bulk and complexity. Thus, it would be advantageous to record identifying information concerning the photographic scene, such as the locale, points of interest, and so forth without requiting a photographer to provide the information and enter it into the camera.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a system that permits information to be recorded into the MOF layer of photographic film without requiting specially-equipped cameras and without requiring entry of information by the photographer. The present invention satisfies this need.